Pius XII
Życiorys Dzieciństwo i kapłaństwo Urodził się w rodzinie adwokata konsystorii. Pochodził ze szlachty związanej z Watykanem. Był synem Filippa Pacelli i Virginii Graziosi3. Po ukończeniu katolickiej szkoły powszechnej u Sióstr Bożej Opatrzności uczył się w gimnazjum świeckim. Od dzieciństwa wykazywał zamiłowanie do języków, zwłaszcza łaciny, oraz antyku i muzyki. Był ministrantem w kościele Chiesa Nuova, a jego ulubioną zabawą było odprawianie udawanych mszy. W 1894 r. uzyskał maturę w Liceum Visconti i wstąpił do seminarium duchownego. W Collegium Capranicastudiował filozofię oraz matematykę i grekę1. W 1895 r. przeniósł się do rzymskiego Seminarium św. Apolinarego, a na Uniwersytecie Rzymskim uczęszczał na wykłady z literatury i historii1. Od 1899 r. kontynuował studia prawnicze na Gregorianum3. Święcenia kapłańskie otrzymał 2 kwietnia 18993. W 1902 r. uzyskał stopień doktora obojga praw. Odbył praktykę w Sekretariacie Stanu, a od 1903 r. był minutantem. 1905 r. został prałatem domowym i rozpoczął współpracę z Pietrem Gasparrim – późniejszym sekretarzem stanu. W 1911 r. objął stanowisko podsekretarza, w 1912 r. prosekretarza, a w 1914 r. sekretarza Kongregacji ds. Kościoła3. Pacelli negocjował konkordat z Serbią, podpisany bezpośrednio przed pierwszą wojną światową. Jego podpisanie wywołało poruszenie i sprzeciw w Austro-Węgrzech, które dotychczas miały zwierzchnictwo nad Kościołem serbskim. Biskupstwo i służba dyplomatyczna Kardynał Pacelli podczas oficjalnej wizyty dyplomatycznej w Argentynie, rok 1934 3 kwietnia 1917 papież Benedykt XV mianował go nuncjuszem w Monachium w Bawarii, a następnie konsekrował go na arcybiskupa tytularnego Sardes3. 8 maja 1917 roku Pacelli wyruszył do Monachium. Jego podróż zwróciła uwagę komentatorów, ze względu na luksusy jakich zażądał podczas podróży4. Nuncjaturę w Monachium, w pałacu przy Brennerstraße, znajdującym się naprzeciwko (późniejszego) Brunatnego Domu, objął 25 maja 1917. W następnych latach zaprzyjaźnił się z mieszkającym wtedy w Monachium Dietrichem von Hildebrandem i jego żoną Małgorzatą. Ze spotkań tych Hildebrand wyniósł obraz Pacellego jako męża wielkiego formatu, cechującego się intensywną duchowością5. W 1920 roku Eugenio Pacelli otrzymał nominację na nuncjusza w Berlinie. 16 grudnia 1929 został kreowany kardynałem, a 9 lutego 1930 roku został sekretarzem stanu3. W 1933 roku przyczynił się do podpisania konkordatu z III Rzeszą. Negocjował go z Hitlerem. Traktat ten pozwalał uzyskać status prawny dla działalności niemieckich katolików w III Rzeszy. Zapewnił on ochronę prawną dla katolickich szkół i duchownych, jednak w rzeczywistości katolickie instytucje były wciąż represjonowane, jak świadczą o tym interwencje u władz hitlerowskich przewodniczącego episkopatu niemieckiego, kardynała Adolfa Bertrama. W warunkach wzrastającego terroru organizacje i gazety katolickie nie mogły prowadzić dalej normalnej działalności społecznej i politycznej5. Wahania wobec podpisania konkordatu oraz jego nikłe owoce opisał w wydanej parę lat później w 1937 encyklice „Mit brennender Sorge” Pius XI: Gdy, Czcigodni Bracia, w lecie 1933 roku, uwzględniając inicjatywę rządu Rzeszy, poleciliśmy wznowić pertraktacje konkordatowe (...) Pomimo wielu poważnych wątpliwości powzięliśmy jednak wtedy decyzję, by swej zgody nie odmówić6. Część episkopatu Niemiec przyjęła konkordat z dużą aprobatą jako narzędzie ochrony prawnej instytucji katolickich przed szykanami ze strony nowych władz. Niektórzy biskupi, jak kardynał Michael von Faulhaber z Monachium czy Adolf Bertram z Wrocławia napisali listy dziękczynne do Hitlera, które dziś budzą duże wątpliwości. Można to uznać też po części za przejaw wrodzonego niemieckiego patriotyzmu, któremu ulegali nawet ludzie będący w opozycji do narodowego socjalizmu7. Sam Führer starał się wykorzystać konkordat, stwierdził w przemówieniu do Reichstagu, że „należy to uznać za wielkie osiągnięcie”, bowiem konkordat „stworzył podstawy zaufania, szczególnie istotne w nasilającej się walce z międzynarodowym żydostwem”8. 20 listopada 1938 – trzy tygodnie po nocy kryształowej – Pacelli wystąpił do ponad 60 przedstawicieli Kościoła na całym świecie z prośbą o pomoc w uzyskaniu ponad 200 tys. wiz dla „niearyjskich katolików” i „żydowskich konwertytów na chrześcijaństwo”, którym groziły represje a których większość była praktykującymi żydami9. Kościół niemiecki miał prawo zapewnienia szczególnej ochrony dla konwertytów na mocy konkordatu z 1933 roku9. Podczas swojej działalności dyplomatycznej w latach 30., składał wizyty w wielu krajach, m.in. w Argentynie, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii1. Od 1 kwietnia 1935 do momentu elekcji był także kamerlingiem Świętego Kościoła Rzymskiego3. Był także archiprezbiterem Bazyliki Watykańskiej, prefektem Fabryki Świętego Piotra oraz kamerlingiem Świętego Kolegium Kardynałów3. Był członkiem następujących dykasterii w Kurii Rzymskiej: Świętego Oficjum, Kongregacji Konsystorialnej, Kongregacji ds. Ceremoniału, Kongregacji ds. Kościołów Wschodnich, Kongregacji Rozkrzewiania Wiary, Kongregacji ds. Obrzędów i Kongregacji ds. Seminariów i Uniwersytetów10. Wybór na papieża Po śmierci papieża Piusa XI konklawe trwało tylko jeden dzień1. W trzecim głosowaniu, kardynał Eugenio Pacelli, w dniu swoich 63. urodzin, został wybrany na papieża2. Przyjął on imię Piusa XII. Po raz pierwszy w historii Kościoła katolickiego uroczystość koronacji transmitowano przez radio. Pontyfikat Sprawy zagraniczne Pierwsze sześć lat jego pontyfikatu przypadło w okresie II wojny światowej2. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem działań wojennych, w marcu 1939 Pius obrał sobie za motto „Pokój jest dziełem sprawiedliwości” i uczynił starania o utrzymanie pokoju, swoim głównym priorytetem2. 5 maja wysłał pismo do Hitlera z prośbą o dochowanie starań utrzymania pokoju, lecz rząd Rzeszy zapewnił, że nie ma zagrożenia wojną2. Podobną prośbę skierował do Benito Mussoliniego, ale efekt był taki sam, jak w przypadku Hitlera2. Do momentu przystąpienia duce do wojny w 1940, papież starał się zachować pełną neutralność, dzięki czemu Rzymbył traktowany jako otwarte miasto1. Podczas wojny nadal nawoływał o pokój, co było głównie widoczne w przemówieniach bożonarodzeniowych2. Organizował także pomoc humanitarną i udzielił azylu ok. 5000 Żydów2. Potępił Hitlera za jego agresję na Związek Radziecki, a kiedy führer zajął Rzym (10 września 1943), Pius udzielał azylu dla jeńców wojennych i uchodźców w Watykanie1. Nigdy jednak nie zaprotestował ostro przeciwko okrucieństwu hitlerowców i represji wobec Żydów, za co był krytykowany12. Pius XII przychylnie był nastawiony do narodowo-katolickich dyktatur gen. Francisca Franco11 w Hiszpanii, Antonia Salazara w Portugalii12 oraz faszystowskiej dyktatury Ante Pavelića w Chorwacji. Pavelića osobiście przyjął na audiencji w Watykanie, 18 maja 1941 roku i udzielił mu błogosławieństwa131415. W trakcie okupacji niemieckiej w Polscezezwolił na przeniesienie pasterki z godzin nocnych (policyjnych) na wcześniejsze, aby ludność mogła w niej uczestniczyćprzypis. Wkrótce po zakończeniu wojny przesłuchiwany w charakterze świadka przed procesami norymberskimi generał SS Karl Wolff twierdził, że istniał niemiecki plan porwania papieża. Szczegóły tego planu Wolff podał w 1972 roku na prośbę administracji Watykanu16. Twierdził przy tym, że sam Hitler odstąpił od planu, obawiając się konsekwencji17. Z kolei z dokumentów przebadanych przez niemieckiego jezuitę Petera Gumpela wynika, że Pius XII przygotował się na ewentualne internowanie: zdecydował, że wraz z momentem jego pojmania zrzeka się swojej funkcji, nakazując kardynałom wybranie nowego papieża i – w razie potrzeby – przeniesienie Stolicy Apostolskiej18. Garry Krupp – emerytowany amerykański biznesmen i filantrop żydowskiego pochodzenia – mówi o realnym zagrożeniu życia papieża. Twierdzi, iż we wrześniu 1943 roku Hitler wydał Karlowi Wolffowi rozkaz przygotowania planu „neutralizacji papieża”. Watykan miał zostać zajęty, członkowie Kurii wymordowani, a Pius XII wywieziony do zamku w Lichtenstein, gdzie miał zostać zamordowany19. Do bardzo znaczących elementów historii Piusa XII należy zaliczyć relację przyjaźni, która wywiązała się między nim a naczelnym rabinem Rzymu Izraelem Zolli. Relacja ta została uwieńczona konwersją rabina do Kościoła katolickiego i przyjęciem na chrzcie, w dowód wdzięczności, świeckiego imienia Piusa XII – Eugenio20. Po wojnie, zawarł korzystne dla Kościoła konkordaty z Portugalią (1950) i Hiszpanią (1955)1. Sprawy religijne W 1951 roku rozpoczął reformę liturgiczną Wielkiego Tygodnia1. Ujednolicił ulgi w stosowaniu postu eucharystycznego i udziału w wieczornych mszach świętych1. Dopuścił do częściowego stosowania języków narodowych w liturgii Eucharystii oraz do liturgii niektórych sakramentów. Jako pierwszy papież uznał znaczenie objawień w Fátimie1. Pius XII zezwolił na prowadzenie na szeroką skalę wykopalisk archeologicznych pod Bazyliką św. Piotra, które miały na celu zidentyfikowanie grobu apostoła św. Piotra1. Doprowadził do otwarcia nowoczesnego centrum radiowego w Santa Maria di Galeria. Był pierwszym papieżem, który stał się znany za pośrednictwem nie tylko radia, ale i telewizji. Audiowizualnym środkom masowego przekazu poświęcił obszerną encyklikę Miranda Prorsus1. Jego oficjalne wypowiedzi były, po Piśmie Świętym, najczęściej cytowanymi dokumentami w trakcie Soboru Watykańskiego II21. Dzięki jego inicjatywie, zrealizowanej w 1965 roku, powstało przeznaczone dla chłopców edukacyjno-wychowawcze Centrum ELIS w Rzymie. Kreował 56 kardynałów na dwóch konsystorzach3. Mocno ograniczył jednak włoskie wpływy w Kolegium Kardynałów, mianując wielu kardynałów spoza Włoch2. Kanonizował 33 osoby, w tym Piusa X2. Za jego czasów powstało niemal 400 nowych diecezji, głównie w Afryce1. Jednakże nie udało mu się zapobiec licznym prześladowaniom Kościoła w Chinach i w Rosji2. Śmierć Grób Piusa XII w grotach watykańskich Pius XII zmarł 9 października 1958 w Castel Gandolfo z powodu ostrej niewydolności krążeniowej spowodowanej atakiem serca3. Cztery dni później pochowany w Watykanie w Bazylice św. Piotra3. Jego następcą został Jan XXIII, wybrany na konklawe 28 października 1958. Proces Beatyfikacyjny Proces beatyfikacyjny Piusa rozpoczął Paweł VI 18 listopada 1965, pod koniec obrad II soboru watykańskiego3. W maju 2007 r. Komisja kardynałów i biskupów Kongregacji Spraw Kanonizacyjnych w liczbie 13 członków jednomyślnie opowiedziała się za beatyfikacją Piusa XII. W grudniu 2007 roku papież Benedykt XVI zadecydował o wstrzymaniu procesu beatyfikacyjnego Piusa XII22 przy czym jednym z głównych powodów podano reperkusje, jakie jego beatyfikacja mogłaby mieć dla dialogu z judaizmem oraz stosunków Watykanu z Izraelem, ponieważ beatyfikacji tej usilnie i od początku sprzeciwiało się wiele środowisk żydowskich23. Wynika to z interpretacji postawy Piusa XII: zdaniem części angażował on się w ratowanie Żydów od zagłady w czasie międzynarodowego konfliktu, jednak według innych opinii Pius XII miał milczeć w obliczu Holocaustu23. 19 grudnia 2009 Benedykt XVI upoważnił Kongregację Spraw Kanonizacyjnych do wydania dekretu o heroiczności cnót Piusa XII i od tej chwili Piusowi XII przysługuje tytuł Czcigodnego Sługi Bożego Kontrowersje Pius XII a sprawcy Holocaustu Rozstrzygnięcie kontrowersji wokół działań papieża w latach poprzedzających wybuch wojny i podczas jej trwania25 wzięła na siebie powołana w 1999 roku międzynarodowa katolicko-żydowska komisja historyczna. Wiele pytań, które postawiono dotyczyło zaniechań lub wstrzymania się od reakcji ze strony Piusa XII mimo wyraźnych sygnałów (listy i raporty) płynących do Stolicy Apostolskiej z obszaru działań teatru wojennego15. Sprawa Ustaszy Lider Ustaszy Ante Pavelić był niewątpliwie przyjmowany w Watykanie przez Piusa XII, który nazywał go „drogim synem”, a jedyną reakcją Piusa XII były napominania go, by wprowadził w Chorwacji zakaz aborcji. Natomiast założenia Ante Pavelicia, w których wszyscy mieszkańcy Niepodległego Państwa Chorwackiego niebędący wyznawcami religii rzymsko-katolickiej mieli stać się na drodze konwersji katolikami, a w przypadku niewyrażenia na nią zgody, alternatywą miała być tylko śmierć, nie zostały oficjalnie skrytykowane choć w encyklice Mystici Corporis Christi z 194326 Pius XII potępił przymuszanie do wiary katolickiej. Same zapewne znane papieżowi (obecność legata papieskiego w terenie, przyjmowanie na audiencji prominentnych przedstawicieli rządu ustaszy) działania członków zakonu franciszkanów nie zostały też przed ani po wojnie oficjalnie skrytykowane (mimo, że reżim ustaszy przestał istnieć jeszcze w czasie II wojny światowej)2728. Kościół podejmował jedynie dyplomatyczne zabiegi niejawnego wpłynięcia na rząd ustaszy w sprawie niemoralności i ludobójstwa29.